randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Arielle'sLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Rockers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NintendoLover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentCarmen12 (Talk) 23:34, October 6, 2010 Need Help? I'm Your Dude. Hey, ask here if you need help with anything 'bout Wikia!!! NintendoLover 23:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't make a page! Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Seems fine to me. NintendoLover 01:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Huh! Well it wasn't working earlier....but it works fine now.....well.....thanks I guess......Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Heh...Hehehe... NintendoLover 01:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) YOU DID FIX IT! You little prankster! You make me LOL! Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I gotta ask, how did you fix it? Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) No I didn't... it was there when I checked it... but I fixed your page on ACF12's wiki... NintendoLover 01:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'll be visiting that wiki......at all......it was sort of a mistake, wasn't it? At least, that's what I heard....Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 01:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) It was, ACF12 made it, when it was going to be AgentCarmen's... NintendoLover 02:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, I made this wiki, but using AgentCarmen's account. NintendoLover 02:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, I read that on the blog. Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 02:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. NintendoLover 02:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) B'Crat Congrats!!!!! Since you helped me make the wiki, you earned B'Crat Powers!! How many spot are there for B'Crat anyway?? Isn't it 4 people??? Please reply! AgentCarmen12, peace! 22:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I think as many as you want. (The AC wiki only lets 4 b'crats at a time, but that doesnt mean you cant have more.) NintendoLover 23:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) k. i am on the AC Wiki with ACF12 if u ru still on! AgentCarmen12, peace! 23:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) K im coming if ur still on. XD NintendoLover 23:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Usaboxes and da Support-Object Thingys Yo NL! I need some userboxes for the wiki! I also need the support object comment and neutral things for the promo and deletin pages. i need dem ASAP. I wood like userboxes for *Edits for #'s 1, 25, 50, 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 750, and 1,000 *Fav T.V. Channels which are: disney, cartoon network, mtv, nickelodeon, teennick, and Disney XD *Fans of: Nintendo, Sony, Animal Crossings, Pokemon, Legos, Randomness, Starfox, and Random Wikipedias *Pets: Dog, Cat, Fish, Hamster, Guinea Pig, Lizard, Bunny, and Snake (for now!) I know it is a lot but I will guarantee a reward! Thank You sooooooooo much!! Please reply here or on meh talk page!!!! AgentCarmen12, peace! 19:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) WHERE ARE THE USERBOXES?! Minifig-me, bOiNg! 01:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Friend Code hey!!! Whats Up?? Do u play Animal crossing City Folk?? Do u Have A Friend code give me urs. And i'll post mine i don't have 1 yet but i'll put it soon. Who da heck is this? NintendoLover 19:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!! Thanks for clearing up the vandalism!! I'll check up on the wiki often and see if I catch the vandal do it again!! AgentCarmen12.....the BEAST 20:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi MikuLover! I, umm, wanted to tell you I was going to do a featured article per wek. If tou have any suggestions tell me. And I'd be indebted if you made some vocaloid pages. I would do it, but you're more Miku. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 21:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) A featured article thing here or on my wiki? I hearts Miku!Miku... always loved, even though you're a hologram! 21:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Here. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 01:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for everything NintendoLover, you are epic and you must hate me for everything now. Colacube231.......Feeling BEASTY!!! Yeah, I didn't belive you. You seem WAY to nice to be saying that. Oh, and I know it's an opinion if you like somebody or not. Colacube231.......Feeling BEASTY!!!! How do you know if I was worried or not??? Colacube231......Total Rocker because I am at Random Rockers Wiki! You, me. If they don't stop the Miku madness at ACC, we quit. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 22:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, NL the reason I took you off my friend list is because you're a freak who loves fu**in Miku and is to mean to people and just leave me alone, and about me leaving your wiki I'll only get on a few times a year. You're mean to everybody and a bully and you need to stop. For example, you called me and DC Ke$hafags and Taboofags but I'm not your friend ANYMORE, and your mean to people and don't care about yourself I know because you told me the only thing u care about is Miku. Maybe DC likes being your friend but I don't because you're mean and demanding and forgot about the Userboxes at RandomLove but who cares I don't want a *** like you to do them, you don't deserve to not be my friend and leave me alone. You're not cool, to me your a ****ole. I'm never apoligizing to you again. You're demanding, mean a real ***, pain in the *** you're a freak, and you're mean to everybody. Well yeah bye. Colacube......peace out!!! Okay, well you're mean and you hurt other people's feelings, sorry if I hurt yours but I never see you aplogizing to anybody when you say mean things to them. You say mean things, almost every single time I talk to you. Okay, I did not mean to cuss you out and I did have a reason to do it because you are mean and sorry if I hurt your feelings, BUT with the whole Taboofags and Ke$hafags thing the only reason why I got mad at u is because I did not know you we're just joking about that. Well, sorry to hurt you're feelings but I probably won't be your friend. 00:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Colacube.......peace out!!!User:Colacube23100:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yay! All you'll see is Tbo emails, though. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, nothing really intresting. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The heart wants what the heart wants. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Are facepalms fun? Are you p-d off at me? Are you positive you ain't Kisshu? Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 02:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) OK, thanks. That's why you're epic. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 15:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You always win. Except in one respect, and you know what that is. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 16:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ... never mind. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 16:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's really not my place to say... Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 18:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not my business. You should ask HIM about it. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 18:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Fine, you convinced me. I'll put HIM on so HE can tell you. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 18:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I am HIM You fail becaue you have no heart save for a Hologram. Dosvadanya. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's HIM again. In case you are on-line world internet predator, I will not reveal Identity. But you will! You have no heart except for Miku, Even my daughter have heart for her mamma and pappa as well as this Taboo man. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) My daughter crush on real man! You crush on photons! Admittedly, attractive photons, but still! No woman cook for you! Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I AM DAVID'S FATHER! ME AND GABBY SHARE COMPUTER! SO I CAN TELL YOU! Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Umm he's off. Fuming, apparently he thinks you actually have blue hair. LOL He also is cliing up 411 for Tab's personal number. What'd you say to him? Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Mmm. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* I'm sorry, MikuLover-sama. He's got these archaic notions of females. Weird. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) He thinks all woman exist only serve men. Not all the time, just some. And he's not the HIM I was talking about. The HIM you are failing against is Tab. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) There is a hole in your heart. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Their is a hole in your heart that can only be filledIchigo's purification. All aliens have on. YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T FOOLING ME KISSHU. MY HERO ML IS FIGHTING YOU, AND IF YOU DON'T RELINQUISH CPNTROL, TAB WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE TOMMOROW WITH A FLAMETHROWER Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Because ML-sama rules, aside from one flaw! AND YOU KNOW WO YOU ARE KISSHU. Dont'cha think bellybuttons are out of style, KISH? Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) That's what Kisshu would say if he possesed my idol! Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I love Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 19:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Powers!!!!! Hey ML its Carmen! I gave you rollback powers because I blocked CC for being rude, wanting to block you (I told her not to), horrible grammar and inserting false information. She is blocked for a week and I need your help editing the bad grammar out. I promise if you help, I will let you keep your powers, and you can come over on Accf!! Thanks!! I've always had rollback powers here . . . I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... 25,000 miles on a clear night in June... and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... right at you... 14:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I just gave them to ya today! Are you gonna help or not?? Carmen, DC, and CC are total BFFL'S!! You cannot deny our epicness! Peace, Love, and Happiness! 15:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Which pages . . . ? I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... 25,000 miles on a clear night in June... and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... right at you... 16:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Anything but the song pages........ they're not messed up..... thanks for all your help :) Even though you and I have been fighting, iI'm sorry for being a jerk!!!! Any way you can forgive me??? Carmen, DC, and CC are total BFFL'S!! You cannot deny our epicness! Peace, Love, and Happiness! 23:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I should ask you for forgiveness . .. I'll see which ones need fixing. I'll try over the next few days . . . I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... 25,000 miles on a clear night in June... and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... right at you... 00:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well, I'm VERY sorry if you stabbed yourself. But me and Carmen want the old ML back the one who was nice, helped users, and well was nice. I dont like you because you're very rude to users and brag about yourself, for example, I'm so awesome my opinions are facts. And you're being very rude to people if you weren't rude maybe I would help NLRandom and maybe you can play Accf with me but if you're gonna be mean to me and other users than I'm not gonna be your friend because I dont wanna friend who's mean and constantly rude. IF you are nice to users and me, well you get along with DC fine, but maybe if your nice to me and Carmen I will be ur friend and you can come over on Accf and I will help NLRandom. I'm not trying to be mean but you're very rude and constantly mean. Why did u stab urself anyway, if you're being honest about stabbing urself which I doubt you are. I am not trying to be mean but you're rude and if you're not nice, then I wont be your friend because like I said I dont want a friend who's contasntly rude. I'm not trying to be mean. CC, DC, and Carmen are BFFL's we're like the epicest peeps you will ever meet! Peace, Love, Happiness. 17:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey its Carmen..... I can't believe you stabbed yourself because of us. I agree with some of the things CC said above. You see, me and CC were talking about u and ur wiki and you need help and we were deciding if we should help you and we agreed that we wanna help, but now the way you've been acting towards us. We think you have been getting VERY snippy and you've only been nice to DC. We were only mean back because we wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine, but it didn't work. We tried being your friend again, but CC told me you were somewhat rude to her. We really want to be your friend, I TRULY do, and if you continue to be just the way you are, we are done being friends. P.S. I changed my signature when I read that you were stabbed. I got rid of the me CC and DC were BFF'S and changed it to this. For you. AgentCarmen12 (a.k.a. Carmen), TOTAL Random Rocker! 17:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I wanna be you're friend too but if you continue to be the way you are, right now then we're done being friends too. @Carmen: I think he removed the comment where he stabbed himself idk. CC, DC, and Carmen are BFFL's we're like the epicest peeps you will ever meet! Peace, Love, Happiness. 17:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I changed meh signature too, because of the stabbing. Are you gonna be okay?? CC just rawked your world! RAWK ON! 17:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) . . . um, I just wanted to laugh because I knew you would believe me at first. Everyone needs to laugh at some times, right? Riiiightt . . . ._.' I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... 25,000 miles on a clear night in June... and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... right at you... 20:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) THAT WAS A JOKE??? NOT COOL.......not FUNNY either..... now ya owe US an apology, nice and sincere. AgentCarmen12 (a.k.a. Carmen), TOTAL Random Rocker! 20:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Aw, oh right. I'm sorry . . . but really, why don't you just laugh at yourself for believing it? We all need to laugh, so just enjoy the laughs . . . I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... 25,000 miles on a clear night in June... and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... right at you... 21:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Its not funny. How do you think telling us that we could have or ALMOST killed you is funny? What a jerkl........Well.......now that you think about it its a little funny. Just never do that again. AgentCarmen12 (a.k.a. Carmen), TOTAL Random Rocker! 22:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused..... it is a little funny BUT YOU SCARED ME! CC just rawked your world! RAWK ON! 23:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) See, CC here knows it's funny. And scares are just part of fun, ya know? I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... 25,000 miles on a clear night in June... and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... right at you... 23:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, whatever : ) Go 2 NLRandom!!! HURRY! CC just rawked your world! RAWK ON! 23:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) U still on??? Hey u still on?? Wanna wifi on ACCF?? We need 2 talk..... P.S. Wats DS download play?? Is it wen u wifi on ur ds, but its ur wii's town??? Write me bak on NLRandom (my talk page, der) AgentCarmen12 (a.k.a. Carmen), TOTAL Random Rocker! 00:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) My sig is Taboo. Yours is Eminem. Hmm. OMG Colacube, AgentCarmen, MikuLover, Taboo and me re like, total BFFL's! You know you love us! 20:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) WWWYKI Finally blocked. So happy. I love Vocaloid .. . woo woo woo you know it. 17:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Unblocking Hey its Carmen! I will only unblock you if you unblock me on WTHIT. I can get CC and DC later then. So? P.S. I am working on the theme. I'm not to crazy over it anyways. Carmen is outta here!! PEACE :) 13:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC)